


The Wolf

by HappySmilies



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Chains, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Prison, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappySmilies/pseuds/HappySmilies
Summary: Encomendado a completar su misión, el sanguinario lobo negro temido y afamado consigue en su viaje un pequeño juguete con el cual jugar.





	The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> De antemano, ni Kayn ni Darius ni lo mencionado aquí me pertenece.
> 
> Todo es de Riot Games.
> 
> Por si acaso. ?)

\- _Patético_ \- un golpe seco resonó en todo el salón perturbando el silencio que reinaba en la habitación. Unos escasos rayos de Luna se colaban a través de las grietas del techo esculpido en piedra dándole un aspecto macabro y abandonado, las antorchas apenas encendidas crujian amenazando en apagarse.

\- Antes de apresarte aquí recuerdo que no dejabas de maldecirme a mí, a mis soldados, casi te maldices a tí mismo, no podías estar ni un segundo callado, muy tedioso... ¿que ha pasado contigo? - una voz gruesa y burlona se hizo presente, haciendo eco en la fría celda.

\- _¿Me recuerdas?_ \- Aquél hombre tomó el mentón del chico con brusquedad lastimándole en el proceso, obligando a mirarle a los ojos, a aquellos ojos que expresaban burla y esa sonrisa socarrona que imponía superioridad... características que distinguían al comandante de todos los demás.

El chico solo le dedicó una mirada llena de furia y confusión, su ojo izquierdo perturbado por el efecto del darkin titilaba de un rojo vivo y brillante, de las comisuras de su labio inferior un hilo carmesí se deslizaba lentamente por su mentón hasta caer en gotas gruesas al sucio suelo de la celda, todo gracias a la paliza que el comandante le había dado unos minutos antes.

El mayor soltó al pequeño al fin irguiéndose y colocándose justo tras él volviendo a estar a su altura.

\- Observa esos estandartes. - interrogó siseante sin abandonar aquella sonrisa llena de maldad que presumía desde que había capturado al muchacho. - ¿No se te hacen familiares? - Al no obtener respuesta tomó violentamente al chico de la larga trenza en la que estaba tejida su cabello, gimió suavemente de dolor y a la fuerza levantó la vista directamente a los dos estandartes que estaban coloreados de un intenso rojo sangre, aquellas banderas que habían presenciado los horrores de la guerra y el sufrimiento de inocentes.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par... ese emblema.

Noxus.

Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, la suficiente como para hacer chirriar sus dientes quedándose estático por unos segundos.

Darius.

\- Darius... de Noxus. - El mayor le soltó sin nada de delicadeza al escuchar su vana respuesta, sonriendo con suficiencia. Era él, era él el que le había mandado directo a su muerte al frente de batalla a morir junto a los demás niños. Si no hubiera sido por el maestro Zed... él no estaría aquí, no estaría vivo.

\- Perfecto, así está mejor...- dijo mirándole de arriba a abajo mientras sostenía la daga de acero negro en su mano - Es una pena que no soportaras la prueba, se ve que eres un joven bastante capaz - comentó neutro mientras balanceaba la daga de un lado a otro entre sus dedos, jugueteando con ella - Al esgrimar esa... ¿guadaña? tan pesada como tú no lo dudo, sinceramente a pesar de la manera tan patética en la que fuiste capturado admiro tu habilidad. - aún jugando con la daga negra añadió - Tu maestro... ¿Zed? - El pequeño levantó la cabeza interesado - Te entrenó bastante bien, eres su discípulo estrella... oh... solo eres su discípulo ¿no?- sonrió con malicia.

\- Eso no te interes- - El joven al fin se dignó a decir unas palabras que fueron interrumpidas por un golpe que resonó en toda la sala de nuevo, el general noxiano asestó un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago del chico dejándole sin aire en los pulmones, el menor cayó de frente en posición fetal, estampando la frente en el frío suelo de piedra. Estaba maniatado y sus pies eran apresados por cadenas, Rhaast desapareció o al menos él no tenía idea donde estaba, lo sentía cerca, pero estaba fuera de su vista. Eso le mantenía seriamente preocupado, un poder como el de un darkin en manos de Noxus podría causar una catástrofe.  

\- Está allí, deja de mirar a todos lados. - Dijo el mayor como si nada, dejando la daga en la mesita a su lado, la celda era espaciosa, lo suficiente como para albergar a diez personas sin problema.

\- Bueno, ya fue suficiente habladuría sin sentido ¿no? - dijo con total seriedad con un tono aburrido en su voz, observando el cuerpo del chico cubierto de quemaduras, arañazos y cortadas. Tenía un temple fuerte debía de admitir, a pesar de ser tan arrogantemente estúpido. Tanto poder desperdiciado en un chiquillo mañoso, era algo lamentable.

\- Ya usé todos mis métodos contigo chico, al menos los que tengo permitido usar... si fuera por mí ya estarías a medio podrir flotando en uno de los ríos a las afueras del reino, como debió ser desde un principio, cuando eras solo un mocoso que apenas y sabía lo que sucedía... aunque... - Esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa mirándole de arriba a abajo - Solo me sobra uno. - dijo en tono bajo mientras mordía su labio inferior mostrando un colmillo, caminó lentamente hasta colocarse atrás de menor agachándose hasta quedar a su altura. Tomó rápidamente la trenza azabache de su cabello tirando de ella bruscamente hasta su pecho. El chico solo dejó llevar la cabeza hacia atrás, su rostro estaba cubierto de sudor y hilillos de sangre se escurrían de la comisura de sus labios, sus ojos teñidos de un azul oscuro demostraban cansancio, no podía contestarle, no podía refutarle como lo había estado haciendo desde que llegó, sus fuerzas habían flaqueado... y Darius lo sabía.

El mayor frotó lentamente su entrepierna contra el menor - ¿Tengo que recurrir a esto para que al fin me digas algo útil... Kayn? - el comandante se frotó aún más fuerte contra sus nalgas - Así es como te llamas ¿no? ¿Kayn? - el pequeño abrió los ojos de par en par volviendo en si, sintiendo un bulto duro tras suyo. Volteó a mirar al pelinegro con terror puro en sus ojos, ya sabía lo que le haría, sabía perfectamente lo que le tocaría pasar...

El militar sonrió triunfante, esa expresión de miedo y dolor era justo lo que quería ver, quería ver al niño orgulloso y fuerte convertido en un cachorro miedoso que temblaba cada vez que su amo levantaba la mano.

Definitivamente esta sería una larga noche para ambos... y con gusto él se encargaría de que así fuese.

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo there ?)) Este es el primer fic que subo más no el primero que hago, justamente hoy tuve el valor de hacerlo.
> 
> No es que me encante esta pareja pero tuve esta idea loca mientras jugaba LoL a las 3 a.m, so... disfruten que viene más.


End file.
